deceptionseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince of Zemekia
This page is for the current Castle Master of the game. For the previous, see Ardebaran. The is the protagonist of the first game in the series, Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness. He is the first prince of the Zemekia kingdom and is engaged to Fiana, the princess of the Angelio kingdom. His full title is the , and during the game's events, he earns the title of . Story ''Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness When the prince returned from a long journey to Angelio with Fiana, King Zemeris welcomed his son and said that it was time for the prince to succeed him. However, someone killed the king with the prince's sword and his brother Yurias framed him for their father's death. In the gallows, he sees the people that admired him now want his head and don't believe in his innocence. The prince grew vengeful, wishing he had any power to finish them and survive. Suddenly, a flash of light filled the sky, and a flash of lightning struck the prince on the day of his execution, apparently killing him. The people believe that it was divine judgment for his crime. Later, he awakens in the Forest of Confusion and hears the voice of a woman calling him the "Son of Darkness." The voice tells him that she served the Lord of Darkness, and the power of the Demon brought him to the forest. If he wants the ability to destroy anyone, he must go to the Castle of the Damned to make a deal with the Devil and become the new head of the castle. After defeating Ardebaran, he obtains his ring and meets the mysterious woman, Astarte. The ring is a sign of a covenant only the inhabitants of the castle have. After capturing Idorigo, the prince becomes the master of the castle and gains dark powers, being able to set traps, create rooms, and warp throughout the castle. Astarte also gives him five unique masks. Later, he can use monsters. To resurrect the Lord of Darkness, the Castle Master requires six Legendary Treasures of Darkness that he obtains during the game. Saves Fiana "Resurrect Devil" to the Leader of Goodness :'"Resurrect Devil" to Astarte''' If the Castle Master chooses to resurrect the Lord of Darkness, and he successfully murdered his ancestor, he will enter the Altar room with Astarte. Once there, however, he was betrayed by Astarte, whose plan all along was to have him as the final sacrifice. With his death, the Lord of Darkness was freed, resulting in everything and everyone being destroyed, leaving only darkness. :"Lock Up the Devil's Power" to Astarte If the Castle Master chooses to lock away the Devil's power, Astarte becomes furious, explaining that he was to be the final sacrifice, before attacking him. Though she was defeated numerous times, she quickly resurrected and attacked him once again. After caught by a Banisher, however, she was shocked to realize that not only were her powers gone, but a mere mortal had slain her without the Sword. With her death, the Lord of Darkness retreated, remaining sealed. As he headed for the castle's entrance, he was met with Fiana, who lamented over his sins before killing him and herself with a dagger. "Lock Up the Devil's Power" to the Leader of Goodness :"Resurrect Devil" to Astarte Astarte beckoned him to the altar room, but before she could sacrifice him, the Leader of Goodness intervened, killing Astarte and attempting to slay his descendant to prevent the Devil's return. Although he barely survived, the former prince lost all purpose, and he continued to sacrifice lives in the Castle of the Damned. :"Lock Up the Devil's Power" to Astarte After defeating Astarte and containing the Lord of Darkness, the Castle Master met with Fiana at the castle entrance. The two put the castle behind them, traveling the world to help others in an effort to atone for their sins. Does Not Save Fiana "Resurrect Devil" to the Leader of Goodness :"Resurrect Devil" to Astarte Same results if Fiana is alive. :"Lock Up the Devil's Power" to Astarte After defeating Astarte and containing the Lord of Darkness, the Castle of the Damned was abandoned, and the former Castle Master traveled to new lands, searching desperately for a way to repay the world he nearly destroyed. "Lock Up the Devil's Power" to the Leader of Goodness :"Resurrect Devil" to Astarte Same results if Fiana is alive. :"Lock Up the Devil's Power" to Astarte After defeating Astarte and containing the Lord of Darkness, he met with the Leader of Goodness, who invited him to come back to the past and protect the castle, as well as document all of his actions so they can prevent that tragedy from ever happening. The former prince accepted, entering the Demon Gate to live out the rest of his life in the past. Gallery Trivia *The Prince of Zemekia was the first — and so far, only — male protagonist of the entire series. He is also the first of few male trap users, the others being Albert and Taure. *He is also the only protagonist to be played from a first-person perspective. That being said, his actual appearance isn't known until revealed in one of many ending illustrations. *He has no official name, his name being chosen by the player at the beginning of the game. Navigation __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Tecmo's Deception: Invitation to Darkness/Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Trap Users